From the Cradle to the Grave
by JessiePie6
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles. Most involve Elena while in her 'coma' or once she wakes up from the sleep. She endures the sleep but what happens to the ones around her, they don't just fade away or do they?
1. El whom Protects

**_So probably not what your all expecting but i've had a bunch of drabbles going through my head and I, well lets say this is only the start. All drabbles are unrelated unless stated otherwise. And probably the only reason why most of these have been done is because I would love to know Elijah's reaction to Elenas death._**

 ** _So My next part to this is I am willing taking prompts if you all will send me one in a review. I like prompts, they help me with my writers block. prompts can be anything from the cradle to the grave, I'm willing. I'll atleast do 300 words or more to them and if they get long enough they become a one shot. I guess I'm just asking for prompts Elejah related or Damon trying to sass Elijah related._**

 ** _anyways let me know what you think and i've got three chapters for today_**

* * *

Prompt: I was drowning and you push me further under

* * *

When Elijah went to New Orleans, he knew it was for his family. He convinced himself it was for the best. So he turned his back on place he once called Home. He left Mystic Falls behind because it never felt like home to him when he was human, but that changed with the current doppelgänger. But he left.

A lot change. A lot changed throughout the years. Niklaus had a family of his own, Rebekah was God knows where with her human body. After two years in New Orleans he found out the doppelgänger was dead or at least in the in a deep sleep which him and his siblings all have endured.

Five years came. Klaus and Hailey seem to be a family with hope. He took it as his cue to leave. His brother had what himself always wanted. He found himself in Mystic Falls but only watching, never interfering. He was shocked at how many stuck around even after they knew this town was toxic. He was curious where they kept Elena. He wanted to see her for himself.

He found the brothers, it took a bit of convincing. Okay, he had to compel them but that was their own problem thinking they didn't need to take vervain anymore. He made them tell him where Elena was but they neglected to tell him the location was surrounded by magic. He Found the brothers again and told both of them to leave. She wouldn't want them staying in the town because they were both longing for her. He thought of telling them to forget Elena overall but even he knew he'd never be forgiven if he did so. The brothers left and he went to the Salvatore crypt, and stayed a good distance back this time.

He sighed when he knew he wouldn't be able to see her in this decade or in the future ones. No one deserve this type of sleep so he left again.

In another 10 years found himself back in Mystic Falls. He would come around once a year to see if the magical barrier was still surrounding the crypt. He had been working on an idea each time he came, to see if you could enter. He stood at the barrier looking at the crypt. He knew is the magic wouldn't allow him to do what he planned his brain would fry leaving him immobile for a day or two and that would be very painful to recover from. But he would do it for her.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. "You're here. How long until your brother follows you?"

"I believe he is still ruling over New Orleans, Ms Forbes."

"Even if Elena was human he wouldn't come?"

"She's human?"

"You didn't know? I figured that was why you were here?"

"No I didn't, and I imagine neither does my brother. He won't come for her, not this time you have my word."

"Why are you here then?"

"Believe it or not, Elena and I are friends… I was going to see if I could enter her mind"

"The magic Bonnie put up was to stop anyone from entering."

"Yes to stop one from physically entering. Mentally, well every spell has its limits." he finally turned around to see blonde standing right beside him. "If I succeed is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"Just that we all miss you and we all love her."

He nodded and shut his eyes. He felt himself go but there was a tingle, probably from the magic. He saw the casket and concentrated on the being inside. _Come on Elena let me in_.

Just like that he was in her mind. It was different than the normal sleeping mind, but then again she's had 15 years to build everything up. "Elena!" He yelled. No answer, "Ms. Gilbert it's Elijah." He watched towns fly past him. He recognize some and then there were a few which would have to be fictional. Her mind was massive and so open to him at the moment. He could have sworn he just saw a dragon trottle by. He shook his head. "Only you Elena, would have historical documentation's correct and then add a dragon."

"He's my protector." Only then he realized the lands stop. It stopped in the field, one which seemed very similar. She noticed him looking around. "I tried my best at what Mystic Falls would have looked like through the ages. This is my favorite, before vampires. That's what haunts me when I sleep, that's why I choose a dragon, El burns them. You used to play the role of protector then I remember you let me die. You always had an honorable goal in the end but you always let me suffer. But then I realize you don't know anything but suffering, you've been suffering for a thousand years."

"That may very well be true Elena. Always and forever, Had meant to me to help my siblings no matter the consequences until their happiness was fulfilled. Even if it meant Other's around me suffered including myself."

"What are you doing here Elijah?"

"Always and forever did apply to you as well, you know?"

"I burned that letter years ago."

He shrugged "18 years ago to be exact and the circumstance was different. All of it still holds though."

She caved and asked what she had been burning to since he first entered her mind "Would it be easier if I was still a vampire?"

"Yes." he states bluntly "but it would feel like nothing, it's time you won't get back."

"Either way I won't get the time back."

"Possibly, but you can still sense people around the Salvatore crypt."

"how do yo –"

"The magic, it needs to be connected to something and that something is you. Everyone seems to forget, my family were witches at one point. Your connection to the spell was why you were not shocked to see me. I assume you know what Ms. Forbes said then."

"I do, can she do what you're doing?"

"I'm afraid not. It takes time to learn how to enter one's mind, not to mention the spells' set up would probably kill her."

"If it would kill her then you're suffering right now."

He let a small smirk show. "It's only fair and it's worth the pain."

"Will you come back?"

"Always and forever, Elena"

"How often?"

"I can try for once a year, anymore often might attract my brothers attention. I apologize if I can't be back for a few more years. It seems like some vampires do not know their place and is causing mayhem in Europe, I don't need a vampire ruling a country, we've already got one in England."

"Really?!"

"Yes." His hold was fading. "Elena, I will be back whether it's next year or when you wake. I promise you I will be here when you wake. You have my word."

"Thank you Elijah."

"you're welcome, until next time Elena" with that he was gone. No matter how scattered his trips back were he kept to his word and was there when she woke.


	2. Yes

**_Originally all of this was chapter just dialog so if it seems off I apologize. Also is it worth posting these on AO3 if so that means i;ll have to get an account but let me know_**

* * *

Prompt: You've decided throwing stuff at me was the best way to gather my attention

* * *

Once his guest have left the small café he was in the Original turned his attention to the one who was insisting she was more important, "You've decided throwing stuff at me was the best way to gather my attention"

"Yes"

"You do know if it was anyone else, I would have ripped out their heart?" He stated

"Yes"

"Then, to what pleasure do I owe to You tossing food at Me, ms Elena"

She shrugged "Everyone loves blueberry muffin"

"Not being tossed into one's hair." He raked his hand through his hair to prove his point while crumbs fell out.

"Everyone looks better with muffin."

"No, no they do not."

"Fine, I was bored and I wasn't expecting to see you since it's been, oh a century"

"it's been a bit less than a century Elena"

"OK, so I was rounding."

"Sure you-" he stopped mid sentence finally noticing Elena "Elena you've aged"

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice and about three years"

"But how?"

"It's a long story"

"Then tell me the short version." He urged

"We found another cure, I took it. Damon pissed off a witch, I wound up in a coma because of it. Until Bonnie died. I imagine it was the same type of sleep you and your siblings endure when Daggered."

"You're human? Your heart does not beat."

"I don't know what I am. I woke up and I was human and then recently it just stopped. My heart just stopped."

"It just, stopped?"

"Yes"

"That's oddly peculiar considering you're here, Unless you are a ghost."

"I'm not a ghost. I've been throwing things at you"

"Are you immortal?"

"I don't know."

"But you're still here?"

"Yes"

"So you could be immortal?"

"I could be, but for all we know, the moment I find out, I get cut, I don't stop bleeding and then I'm dead."

"Or you could heal and live."

"I could?"

He nodded to answer her. "Do you want to find out?"

"… Yes"


	3. For Once I Agree

Prompt: Last time I checked, dumping a body in a dumpster was still illegal.

* * *

"Last time I checked, dumping a body in a dumpster was still illegal."

"And it puts a damper on style." The only original around said.

Elena stared at Elijah while Damon finished dumping the body in the dumpster. "Ha, I knew there was something behind all those suits."

Elena ignored Damon and yelled at Elijah. "It's a dumpster Elijah!"

"Yes, it's rather, a grimmy way and it impedes style but it has to be done."

"Why was he killed to begin with?" Damon and Elijah shared a look with each other which scared her. "What did you two do?" She was scared, they seem to be working together but the two never got along to begin with and this was just rather weird.

"What did we do, yes Damon do explain?"

"Uhh, nope the explanation goes to the oldest and thus the wisest in the alley."

"And Mr. Salvatore and I will leave that story to never be revealed and ending with the gentleman being placed into a dumpster by Mr. Salvatore."

"I don't get it, I was talking to him one second and then the next you to take him away."

That was the problem she was talking to another guy around Elijah and Damon. "And we're leaving it at that." Elijah said.

"for once I agree with that. Me and Mr. suits are working together you should let it be. I mean that's a miracle to begin with"

"Yeah that it is." Elena left it at that and moved out of the alleyway.


End file.
